Common Foundation
Common Foundation (Ezra), also the owner of the accounts Xerox180, Lerith, Zenith.SR.71, and EndlessSuperHeroes. He joined the second wiki on September 11th, 2014 and transferred over to third wiki on November 19th, 2014. He later brought one of his friends, Battalion Banger, by December 15th, 2014. He has not been heard from since January. Common Foundation came to the HB Wiki because of the chat about the Wiki on Community Central about the issue we were having with Wikia War 2. He wanted to help us and served SOME purpose at the time. Though he was demanding and not very respectful, the Wiki managed to deal with him and be patient. After the transfer to BD, he was becoming more and more irritated with the rules and users finally starting to stand up to him. He became angry with the fact the majortiy of Venkonian Soldiers did not accept his ways and his attempted changes, so he grew more aggressive towards users to the Wiki. He was always claiming to be a soon-to-be-famous rapper with already a ton of money just to gain attention. He would often post pictures of expensive cars he claimed to own just to hope to get respect. Instead of trying to reason with him, he was ignored, which made him grow angrier. Common Foundation later got to the point where he confessed to us about having a mental disability. He claimed to have some form of an Alternate Personality Disorder that he has little control over. This got some to forgive him, while others remained weary of his behavior. He was so dedicated to his claimed disorder, he even made an account he would let his "other personality" use. Later, the account was just used to harass users and have users pity Ezra. His schrade did not last long, as he finally broke down and exposed his ways to all. He left a message saying: "Ya know i have a better idea. Forget everything you thought you knew about me im going to be straight up and honest with you for the very first time. Im not independently wealthy, yes i am popular in school, I live in the ghetto, i dont have a girlfriend right now, yes i am smart as hell, yes i have an ego, no i dont think your crazy, yes i think you need help, i have a bad family life, im a goth turned criminal, i was suicidal ive been to several mental health clincs, this is the only time i think i can trust someboddy on the internet and im probabaly only telling you this because its late but you needed to know. Lerith (talk) 02:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC)" After his confession to everyone, he forgot his word and decided to go back to playing games with us. Though nobody believed him since then, he claimed to have his own, yet similar issues, which he kept up that game a lot longer. It was clear to people that him getting involved with an already sensitive subject on his own would get him attention, which did not work. About 6 months later, he came back as EndlessSuperHeroes and he did not last even a whole month. He started his games right away, which got him quickly banned and a short talk page arguement. This was also ended quickly. Category:Banned Users Category:Former Venkon Category:The Corrupt Category:Traitors Category:Users